Testosterone replacement therapy for hypogonadal (low testosterone) males is necessary to maintain bone structure, strength, stamina and sexual drive. This hormone has traditionally been given in injection form. Newer drug delivery forms are currently being developed. This study uses hypogonadal males to test the safety and effectiveness of a newly developed skin patch referred to as D-TRANS Matrix Testosterone Formulations made by Alza Corporation.